We shall continue to investigate the mechanism(s) of action of malignant transformation utilizing various cancer chemotherapeutic agents. Both mouse and human cells will be used. In addition, we shall investigate various chromosomal changes including sister chromatid exchanges produced by these same chemotherapeutic agents.